Forever Happy
by Anka87
Summary: Ellie kommt zurück zu den Mallrats. Wird Jack ihr den Seitensprung mit Luke verzeihen? Spielt nach der 4. Staffel


Forever Happy? Kapitel  
  
Sie rieb sich die Augen... War das wirklich die Mall? Hatte sie es endlich geschafft? Das blonde Mädchen lief schnell zu dem Eingang. Eindeutig, das ist die Mall!´, fasste sie den Blick zusammen, als sie in die große Eingangshalle kam. Stumme Freudentränen rollten über ihr Gesicht und sie lächelte. Sie lächelte so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie war endlich wieder zu Hause. Schnell rannte sie in die Küche, in der Hoffnung, es wäre jemand wach. Es war spät Abends. Die Mallrat wunderte sich nicht, dass keiner wach war. Sie setze sich auf ihren Stammplatz und schaute sich um. Viel hatte sich wirklich nicht verändert... Es war immer noch wie vor 2 Monaten. Kurzzeitig schwelte sie in ihre Erinnerungen ab. An den letzten Moment den sie mit IHM verbrachte. An den Moment bei dem sie ihn geküsst hat. Ihre Zweifel an dem Kuss kammen auch wieder hoch. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er sie wieder sieht? War er überhaubt wieder da? Zärtlich streichelte sie die Tischplatte. So viele Erinnerungen hatte dieses ehemalige Kaufhaus. Sehr schöne Momente hatte sie hier gehabt. Sie spürte wie sie Müde wurde. Sie hatte schließlich seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Sie packte ihren Rucksack auf den Tisch und bettete ihre Kopf darauf. In ihr Zimmer wollte sie nicht gehen. Sie wußte nicht, ob jemand in der Zwischenzeit eingezogen ist. Sie merkte, wie sie anfing zu träumen. Es war ein schöner Traum... Sie träumte, sie würde ihn wiedersehen. Er würde sie in seine starken Armen nehmen und sie für immer festhalten. Sie nie mehr alleine lassen. All die alten Schwierigkeiten vergessen, die sie hatten. Er hatte ihr verziehen und sie wollte nie wieder so einen Fehler machen. Doch plötzlich.....  
  
Kapitel ... spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Schnell schnallste sie sie weg und drehte sich um. Sie erschrack und dachte sie würde immer noch träumen. Es waren seine Augen, in denen sie gerade guckte... „Ellie.... wa... was machst du hier???"Sie schluckte. So lange hatte sie sich auf diesen Moment gefreut. So viele Dinge wollte sie ihm sagen... Doch alles war wie weggeblasen. Sie sah nur in seine schönen braunen Augen. Doch irgendwas stimmte nicht mit seinem Augen... Sie hatten ihren Glanz verloren... Sie riss sich von seinen Augen los und betrachtete den Fußboden. „Ich wollte nach Hause..... Ich kann doch wieder hier einziehen, oder Jack?", endlich hatte sie was gesagt. Er machte sich Sorgen. Sie sah so aus, als hätte sie Tage lang nichts gegessen, geschweigeden geschlafen. „Natürlich ist das hier dein zu Hause!!! Die anderen werden sich bestimmt riesig freuen."Er kniete sich zu ihr hin, damit er ihr besser in die Augen gucken konnte. Da spürte er es wieder.... Dieses angenehme Gefühl im Magen. „Hast du Hunger? Ich könnte dir was machen..."„Nein, es geht schon.". Doch ihr Magen machte lautstark bekannt, dass er anderer Meinung war. Jack zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte sie grinsend. „Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen....", auch sie grinste. Er stand auf und ging zum Voratsschrank. Er machte auf. „Was möchtest du Essen, Bohnen mit Brot, Bohnen ohne Brot, Brot mit Bohnen oder Brot ohne Bohnen?"Er drehte sich um und guckte zu ihr. Auch sie sah ihn seine Richtung. „Also, ihr hattet schon mal eine bessere Auswahl....", stehlte sie lachend fest. „Aber auch egal, ich nehme ein kleines Stück Brot."Er nickte und drehte sich wieder den Schrank zu, um das Brot rauszunehmen. Er schneidete ein Stück ab und brachte es Ellie. Sie nahm es dankend an. „Und wie ist es dir bei den Technos ergangen?", so verändert sah sie aus, da musste doch irgendwas sein.... Er nahm an, dass sie nicht ganz so gut verpflegt wurde. Immerhin hatte sie ein Mordanschlag an Ebony versucht. „Es ging... Lass uns lieber über was anderes reden, O.k.?""sie weichte ihm aus. Gut, wenn sie noch nicht darüber reden möchte... "Worüber möchtest du reden, Ellie?"„Wann bist du zurück in die Mall gekommen? Was ist hier in der Zwischenzeit passiert?"Er zog einen Stuhl neben ihren und setzte sich. „Ich bin vor gut einer Woche wieder her gekommen. Viel ist nicht passiert. Dee ist weggegangen, Tai-San war kurzzeitig wieder da, ist dann aber auch wieder gegangen. Lex ist mit Siva, Ebonys Schwester, zusammen. Tja, dass wars eigentlich schon wieder. Den Rest sollen dir die anderen erzählen."Mittlerweile hatte sie aufgegessen.  
  
Kapitel „Jack, ist eigentlich mein Zimmer noch frei?", sie merkte, dass sie doch lieber ins Bett wollte. So bequem war die Tischplatte dann doch nicht. Vorsichtig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ebony hat sich von Jay getrennt und hat sich in deinem Zimmer häuslich niedergelassen. Das war bevor ich ankam." Sie ließ den Kopf hängen. „Mist, und wo soll ich jetzt schlafen? Haben wir noch irgendwo ein Zimmer frei?"Auch bei der Frage schüttelte er den Kopf. „Zur Not, kannst du in meinem Zimmer schlafen.... Ich bin sowieso wach." Langsam kam der Kopf wieder hoch. „Das kommt garnicht in Frage!!! Es ist immerhin dein Bett. Du solltest da schlafen! Du siehst auch nicht gerade sehr munter aus...!"Er machte eine abwegige Handlung und grinste, „Zur Not penn ich auf dem Boden. Das wird schon irgendwie gehen."Sie schaute ihn etwas verstört an. „Das würdest du machen?"Er stand auf und baht ihr seine Hand zum hoch helfen an. „Klar!"Sie nahm seine Hand und er zog sie hoch. Danach schnappt er sich ihre Taschen und ging mit ihr an der Hand in sein Zimmer. Sie ließ sich gerne mitziehen... Sie kamen bei seinem Zimmer an. Und auch hier hatte sich nicht viel verändert. „Ach Jack, du kriegst deine Pfeife ja noch wieder....!"Er war gerade dabei beschäftigt sein Bett zu machen, als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Nein, ich habe sie dir geschenkt. Du kannst sie ruhig behalten. Ich mach das Bett weiter."Er drehte sich wieder seinem Bett zu. „Du kannst dich ruhig umziehen. Ich werde nicht gucken."Nach dem sie sich umgezogen hatte, setze sich Ellie in einen Sessel der in Jacks Zimmer stand.  
  
Kapitel Er war fertig mit dem Bett. „Du kannst dich jetzt gerne hinlegen, Ellie.... Ellie???"Er drehte sich um und musste grinsen. Sie war eingeschlafen. Leise ging er auf sie zu und fasste sie vorsichtig am Arm. Sie reagierte nicht. Somit nahm er sie auf dem Arm. Er vernomm zwar ein kurzes „Hm?", aber wach war sie nicht. Zärtlich legte er sie in sein Bett und deckte sie zu. Er beobachtete sie, wie sie gleichmäßig atmete. Sie lächelte im Schlaf. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, damit er wieder zu besinnung kam. Nachdem auch er sich Bettfertig gemacht hatte,er hatte nur noch seine Boxershorts an, schnappte er sich eine Wolldecke und setzte sich in den Sessel, in dem vor einer Minute Ellie noch verweilte. Auch er schlief relativ schnell ein. Ellie wachte ca. eine Stunde danach plötzlich auf. Erstmal musste sie sich orientieren. Dann überlegte sie, warum sie aufgewacht war. Aufeinmal merkte sie, wie es kurz taghell wurde und dann wieder dunkel. Zwei Sekunden darauf gab es einen ohrenbetäubenden Schlag. „Scheiße!!!! Auch das noch!!"Sie vergrab sie in Jacks Decke. Doch auch das half ihr nicht. Sie luckte zu dem Sessel und erkannte einen immernoch schlafenden Jack. Schnell huschte sie aus dem warmen Bett gen Jack. Sie rüttelte leicht an seiner Schulter. Er murmelte kurz was und versuchte sich zu drehen. „Jack!!"Sie sprach trotzdem noch leise, auch wenn sie wollte, dass er aufwachte. „Jack, bitte wach auf!"Er schlug langsam die Augen auf, als es wieder Blitze. „Was isn?"Ellie zuckte bei dem Donner wieder zusammen. „Ich mag kein Gewitter.... Könntest du vielleicht...."  
  
5. Kapitel Sie zitterte, sowohl vor kälte, als auch vor Angst vor dem Gewitter. Jack kniff die Augen zusammen. „Könnte ich was?"Sie malte mit ihrem Zehen ein paar Kreise auf den Boden. „Könntest du dich ein wenig zu mir legen?"Trotz der Dunkelheit, bemerkte er, dass sie erötete. Langsam stand er aus seinem Sessel auf und nahm sie am Arm. Er nickte ihr zu und sie atmete kaum hörbar leicht auf. Zusammen gingen sie in Jacks Bett. Ellie voraus und Jack legte sich neben sie. Wieder zuckte Ellie bei dem Blitz. Sie rutschte ein Stück zu Jack und er nahm sie leicht in den Arm. „Danke...."Dass flüsterte sie so leise, dass Jack sie fast garnicht gehört hätte. Er guckt sie an. „Kein Problem."Wieder blitze es. Ellie schmiegte sich noch mehr an Jack. Sie wusste nicht, was sie fühlen soll. Auf der einen Seite fand sie es schön, Jack so nah zu sein, auf der anderen Seite fühlte sie sich beschämend. Ein wenig peinlich war es dann doch für sie, dass sie in ihrem Alter noch Angst vor Gewitter hat. Ausserdem hatte sie Angst, dass sie anfängt zu weinen. Sie zitterte leicht und versuchte es zu verstecken. Trotzdem merkte es Jack. Er nahm sie noch mehr in Arm. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Ellie. In der Mall sind wir sicher und ausserdem bin ich ja noch da...!"Sie lächelte ihn leicht an und legte sich dann auf seine nackte Brust. Sie hörte sein Herz schlagen und das beruhigt sie. Auch das sie seine gleichmäßige Atmung wahrnahm, kam ihr zu gute. Jack streichelte immer wieder über ihre Haare. Sie fühlte sich in Sicherheit und schlief auch wieder schnell ein. Auch er schlief kurz nach ihr ein.  
  
6. Kapitel Am nächsten Morgen wachte Jack als erstes auf. Ellie lag immer noch auf seiner Brust und schlief seelenruhig. Plötzlich musste er husten. Natürlich wachte Ellie von dem „Erdbeben"auf. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn an. „Sorry, dass ich dich geweckt habe...."Er kratze sich nervös am Hinterkopf, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Jack gegen deinen Husten konntest du ja nichts machen. Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen..."Sie schien auf einen nicht sichtbaren Punkt auf der gleichmäßig Blau gefärbten Zudecke zu gucken. „...Immerhin habe ich dich heute nacht wegen eines Gewitters geweckt."Wieder wurde sie rot. „He, dass ist schon O.k.. Es gibt auch andere Leute die Angst vor Gewitter haben. Und ein bisschen Respekt vor den Blitzen ist Gesund. Nicht das du draussen bist und von einem Blitz getroffen wirst. Das wäre nämlich wirklich schade."Er stand auf und suchte seine Klammotten zusammen. Ellie bemerkte erst jetzt wirklich, dass er nur in Boxer Shorts geschlafen hatte. Heute Nacht war sie viel zu Aufgeregt wegen dem Gewitters gewesen. Ausserdem viel ihr auf, wie gut er doch gebaut war. Natürlich hatte sie Jack schon öfter nur in Hosen gesehen, aber es war ihr nie so aufgefallen... Sie blickte von ihm weg. Auch sie stand jetzt auf und streckte sich. Da auch sie sich anziehen wollte, ging sie zu ihrem Rucksack, wo sie ihre Klammotten reingestopft hatte. Er stand genau hinter Jack. Sie schlängelte sich an Jack vorbei und schnappte sich ihre Klammotten. Sie drehte sich zu Jack um. Er hatte sich schon angezogen und auch er sah sie an. „Ich geh dann mal zu denn anderen, damit die wissen, dass du wieder da bist. Dann kannst du dich auch anziehen. Ach bevor ich es vergesse, ich hab dann noch ne Überaschung für dich."Er machte sich auf den Weg raus. „Ähm, Jack?"Er drehte sich wieder um. „Ja?"„Kann ich immer bei dir schlafen? Ähm,.... ich... ähm.. naja, es sind ja keine Räume mehr frei... und da dachte ich...."Er guckte sie erstaund an. Wieder malte sie kleine Kreise mit ihren Zehen auf den Boden. räusper „naja, wenn es dich nicht stört..."Sie nickte leicht. „Dann ist das ja geklärt...", damit ging er raus in die Küche.  
  
7. Kapitel Er kam in die Küche. Diesmal waren schon alle versammelt. Er setzte sich neben Alice, mit der er vor einer Woche zusammen in die Mall kam. „Alice, ich muss dir was sagen. Ellie ist wieder da.", Alice guckte ihn an. Er sah, dass ihre Augen strahlten. „Wo ist sie?"Sie krallte sich an das obere Ende seines Ärmels fest. „In meinem Zimmer. Sie kommt gleich. Ich habe ihr aber nichts von dir erzählt."Sie lies ihn wieder los. „Also eine kleine Überaschung?", er nickte ihr zu. „Dann will ich sie aber richtig überaschen!"Alice stand auf und ging einen anderen Raum, wo sie aber trotzdem die Küche noch im Auge behalten konnte. Da sah sie sie schon. Ein lächeln zog sich über Alice Gesicht. Alle anderen guckten Ellie verstört zu. „Hi Leute!"Salene sprang auf, genau wie Mouse, Trudy und Amber und schloss sie in ihre Arme. Nach dem sie sie erstmal wieder Wilkommen gehiesen haben, setzte sich Ellie und Trudy brachte ihr etwas zum Frühstücken. Sie war gerade mitten beim Essen, als sie plötzlich eine Hand auf ihren Augen spürte.... „Wer bin ich?!?"Ellie nahm die Hände ab und rief schon beim Umdrehen „Alice!!!!!"Sie umarmte ihre Schwester und knuddelte sie ganz doll. Alice schnappte sich einen der freien Stühle und setzte sich neben Ellie. Sie unterhielten sich kurz über die alte Zeit und Jack schmunzelte darüber, dass seine Überaschung gelungen sei. Er dachte schon, irgendjemand von den anderen würde etwas sagen. Amber erhob sich. „Es ist sehr schön, wieder eine Mallrat in unserer mitte zu begrüßen zu können. Aber umso mehr Leute kommen, umso mehr Probleme kriegen wir mit den Schlafplätzen. Und genau das Problem haben wir jetzt. Da Ellies Zimmer wieder besetzt ist, müssen wir jetzt eine andere Möglichkeit für sie zum schlafen finden."Jack ließ den Kopf hängen. Wird Ellie sagen, dass sie bei ihm schläft? Und wie würden die anderen darauf reagieren? Jetzt stand Ellie auf. „Ich werde bei Jack schlafen...."  
  
8. Kapitel Alle guckten sie verstört an, alle außer Jack, den der wurde rot und versuchte den Kopf noch mehr hängen zu lassen, damit man es ihm nicht ansieht. Alice guckte erst sie dann Jack an. Ellie stupste Jack an. „Stimmt doch, oder?"Jetzt guckte auch er sie an. „Natürlich. Du hast ja auch schon die letzte Nacht bei mir geschlafen". Alice zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Man muss nicht erwähnen, was sie warscheinlich gerade dabei denkt. Amber ging auf die beiden zu. „Ich mein, es ist eure Entscheidung. Wenn ihr das beide wollt, dann ist das natürlich in Ordnung, oder Alice?", sie war sich bei ihrer Meinung nicht sicher im Hinblick auf Alice. Ellie war schliesslich ihre kleine Schwester. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr klein war. „Das sehe ich genau so. Es ist eure Entscheidung.", Amber atmetete erleichtert auf. „Also, seid ihr wieder zusammen?", Siva boxte Lex in die Seite. „Was!?! Man wird doch wohl noch fragen dürfen!!!"„Nein, sind wir nicht, nur gute Freunde.", endlich sagte Jack auch was zu dieser Sache. Ellie rutsche das Herz in die Hose. Sie waren nur Freunde. Auch wenn sie sich mehr versprochen hatte. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn bei ihren Fehler entgültig verloren. Alice sah es Ellie an, dass sie bei Jacks Worten nicht glücklich war. Trotzdem blieb Ellie tapfer und lies sich nichts weiter anmerken. Sie setzte sich wieder und Amber machte es ihr gleich. „Somit ist das geklärt." „Dann können wir ja weiter essen."Lex konnte sich das wieder nicht verkneifen und erntete wieder ein Stoß von Siva in die Rippen.  
  
9. Kapitel Sie waren fertig mit dem Essen und Salene, die Küchendienst hatte, räumte die Tische ab. Jack ging zusammen mit Jay was am Pc machen und Alice zog Ellie zu sich ins Zimmer. Alice setzte sich auf ihr Bett und Ellie machte es ihr gleich. Dann begann Alice das Gespräch.„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du bei Jack schlafen möchtest? Immerhin ist das mit Luke noch nicht lange her."Sie musterte Ellie mißtrauisch. „Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Luke hat mich hängen lassen. Soll ich ihm ewig hinter her trauern? Ausserdem hast du Jack doch gehört. Wir sind nur Freunde."Sie sah entäuscht aus. „Ellie was ist los? Du wirkst nicht sehr glücklich...!" Ellie guckte auf den Boden. „Hast du dir mehr von Jack erhofft?"Sie nickte. „Das musst du verstehen. Immerhin hattest du ihn betrogen und das vergisst man nicht so schnell. Aber er hat dich bestimmt auch nicht vergessen. Immerhin lässt er dich mit bei ihm schlafen.."Ellie guckte weiterhin auf den Boden. „Nein, er hat mich nicht vergessen. Zumindestens nicht als wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben!"Sie fing an zu weinen, guckte Alice aber an, als sie weiter sprach. „Wir hatten uns geküsst.... Danach wurde er entführt.... Jetzt weiß ich nicht, ob er mich noch liebt. Er verhält sich zwar normal, aber ach ich weiß auch nicht.... Ich denke, ich habe ihn zu sehr verletzt."Alice nahm sie in Arm und sprach ihr zu. „Ellie, er liebt dich bestimmt noch, er hatte die ganze Zeit nur von dir gesprochen, als ich ihn auf dem Weg zur Mall getroffen habe. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass ihr wieder zusammen kommt. Aber Ellie, ich möchte dir noch was sagen. Ich bin nicht davon begeistert, dass du bei ihm schläfst. Jack ist kein kleiner Junge mehr. Genauso wenig wie du. Bitte versprech mir, dass du nichts dummes macht...."Ellie löste sich von der Umarmung und sah Alice skeptisch an, erst dann hatte sie es kapiert. Sie lief rot an. „Klar, Alice.... Mach dir keine Sorgen..."Alice lächelte und streichelte über Ellies Haare. „Du wirst schon nichts falsch machen. Wir sind jetzt die Erwachsenen und deswegen sollten wir uns auch so in manchen Dingen verhalten und nichts unüberlegtes machen. Ich muss noch was machen. Du kannst ja deine Sachen aus Ebonys Zimmer holen. Sie hat es in eine kleine Kiste gepackt."  
  
10. Kapitel Ellie verließ das Zimmer und ging Richtung ihres alten Zimmers. Sie klopfte an. Als Ebony sie herein bat, ging sie dem nach. „Hi Ellie, schön das du wieder da bist. Du möchtest bestimmt deine Sachen holen, oder? Sorry, dass ich mir dein Zimmer geschnappt habe, aber ich konnte nicht mehr länger mit Jay zusammen wohnen."Ebony holte unter ihrem Bett ein Kiste hervor und reichte sie Ellie. „Sorry, dass ich ich umbringen wollte, aber ich dachte, du hättest Jack absichtlich verschwinden lassen."Ebony setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett und klopfte neben sich. „Setzt dich."Ellie nahm die Einladung dankend an und setzte sich. „Ich weiß ja warum du es getan hast. Ich kann es auch verstehen."Ellie guckte sie musternd an. Spielt sie, oder hat sie sich wirklich geändert? Ebony bemerkte ihren Merkwürdigen Blick. „Guck nicht so. Ich habe mich echt verändert. Ich weiß wie wichtig es ist, Menschen in seiner nähe zu haben."Ellie nickte, stand aber auf. „Naja, ich werde dann mal meine Sachen einräumen."Ebony nickte und Ellie ging. Sie ging langsam zu Jacks Zimmer. Ob er da ist? Sie bog ins Zimmer und sah Jack am Pc sitzen. Er drehte sich um. „Hast du deine Sachen von Ebony geholt? Du kannst sie hier einräumen."Er zeigte auf ein Regal, wo drunter noch Fächer waren, die man mit einem Vorhang verschliesen konnte. Sie waren für ihre Kleidung gedacht. Ellie bewegte sich auf den 'Schrank' zu und legte die Kiste davor. Dann holte sie sich ihren Rucksack und legte ihn dazu. Jack hatte sich wieder seinen Pc zugewendet. Langsam räumte sie alles ein. Es war ruhig im Zimmer. Das einzige was man hörte, war das Rascheln vom Einräumen und das Summen von Jacks Pc.  
  
11. Kapitel „Was machst du da eigentlich?", Ellie war fertig und stellte sich neben Jack. Er sah sie an. „Ich räume meinen Pc auf. Da ist mitlerweile soviel Mist drauf. Da sind immer noch die Dateien von Eagle Mountin drauf."Sie nickte. Er war gerade fertig geworden und schaltete den Pc ab. „Und was hast du heute vor?"Ellie überlegt kurz. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht können wir ja was zusammen machen?"Ellie guckte ihn ganz lieb in die Augen. „Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, endlich wieder hier zu sein.... Bei dir..."letzteres hatte sie leise gesagt. Trotzdem guckte sie ihm fest in die Augen. „Kannst du mich mal zwicken?"Sie lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Er wusste nicht, wie er den Blick Einordnen soll. „Ich bin nicht so gut in zwicken."Jetzt grinste sie noch mehr und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann musst du was anderes finden, womit ich merke, dass ich dass alles nicht nur träume..."„Egal mit was?"Jetzt war er es der verschmizt grinste. Sie nickte und war gespannt, was er vor hatte. Er stand auf und kam näher zu ihr. Ganz nah. Ellie wusste nicht was sie denken soll. küsste er mich jetzt? Doch plötzlich musste sie lachen. Er kitzelte sie. Sie flog vom Stuhl und kriegte sich nicht mehr ein. Er beugte sich über sie und kitzelte weiter. Ihr standen schon lachtränen in den Augen. Sie versuchte seine Hände zu nehmen, damit sie kurz mal durchatmen kann. Aber es gelang ihr nicht. Doch jetzt stoppt er. Sie guckte Jack tief in die Augen und hob ihren Oberkörper langsam nach oben. Zärtlich küsste sie seine Unterlippe. Sie schloßen ihre Augen. Jetzt auch die Oberlippe. Sie drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig schräg und fing, mit ihre Zunge über seine Lippen zu streicheln, erst die Ober- dann die Unterlippe. Dann fing er an das gleiche bei ihr zumachen. Sie legte ihre Arme in seinen Nacken und zog ihn ein wenig zu sich runter. Er küsste sie wieder richtig und bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. Sie ließ in gewähren und die beiden lagen mittlerweile schon auf dem Boden. Ellie ließ von Jack ab und bewegte ihre Lippen Richtung seiner Ohren. Sie küsste seine Wange entlang und als sie an seinem Ohr angekommen war, hauchte sie: „Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich nicht träume!"Sie positionierte ihren Mund wieder auf seinem. Nach einer halben Minute ließ Jack von ihr ab. „Sag mal, ist der Boden nicht schrecklich unbequem?"Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und nickte vorsichtig. Sie erinnerte sich wieder an Alice Worte: „Jack ist kein kleiner Junge mehr. Bitte versprech mir, dass du nichts dummes macht....". Jack erhob sich und zog sie gleich mit. Er zog sie zu seinem Bett und sie legte sich hin. Sie konnte jetzt und wollte auch nicht an Alice denken. So lange hatte sie darauf gewartet, dass Jack ihr verzeihen würde. Jetzt konnte sie ihn doch nicht enttäuschen. Immerhin hatte sie angefangen. Er legte sich neben sie und beugte sich dann über sie um sie wieder zu küssen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss. Jacks Hand wanderte langsam zu ihrem Bauch, wo sich das Ende ihres Oberteiles befand. Zärtlich fasste er darunter und streichelte ihren Bauch. Immer noch küsste er sie zärtlich. Ellie dachte gleich hätte sie gar keine Kontrolle mehr. Seine Hand wanderte höher. Ellie ging mit ihrer Hand langsam zu Jacks Hüfte, um es ihm gleich zu machen. Vorsichtig griff sie unter sein T-Shirt und streichelte ebenfalls seinen Bauch. Er ließ kurz von ihr ab und zog sein T-Shirt aus. Ellie tat es ihm gleich. Jack ging mit seinem Kopf etwas tiefer und fing an Ellies Bauchnabel zu küssen. Langsam verteilte er zärtliche Küsse überall auf ihrem Bauch. Er ging höher und küsste die Haut kurz vor dem BH. Mit seinen Hände schob er die Träger Ellies BH's weg von ihren Schulter. Dadurch entspannte sich auch der gesammte Stoff. Er guckte sie an und zog sie ein Stück zu sich hoch. Er hielt sie im Arm und küsste ihre Schultern. Mit seinen Händen an ihrem Rücken, machte er den Verschluß ihres BH's auf.....  
  
12. Kapitel .... Achtlos warf er den BH zu Boden. Er hielt sie immer noch im Arm und guckte in ihre Augen. Ellie wußte nicht was sie machen soll. Er legte sich mit ihr wieder aufs Bett und ging mit seinem Kopf wieder tiefer. Er wollte anfangen, die Haut zu küssen, die gerade noch von Stoff bedeckt war. „Jack, warte..."Er guckte ihr wieder in die Augen und merkte, dass sie ihn mit einen Blick anguckte, den er noch nicht kannte. „Was ist?", fragt er leise und versuchte immer noch ihren Blick zu deuten. Er streichelte eine Strähne ihres Haares aus ihren Gesicht und wartete auf ihre Antwort. „Ich glaub, dass ist... jetzt nicht... so gut..."Er guckte sie fragend an. „Wieso?" Ellie machte ein beschämtes Gesicht. „Glaubst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen schnell geht? Ich mein... ich würde schon gerne.....aber naja...." sie wurde etwas rot im Gesicht. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich will dich nicht zwingen."Es machte ihm große Mühe, dass zu sagen. Natürlich stimmte es, aber in dieser Situation war es nicht einfach. „Und du bist nicht sauer? Ich mein..."Sie holte tief Luft. „Jetzt entäusche ich dich ja schon wieder...."Er guckte sie fragend an. „Ich weiß nicht, was du mit schon wieder meinst."Sie senkte ihren Blick und fing an zu reden. „Naja, nach der Sache mit Luke ist das schon das zweite mal, dass ich dich entäusche.." Er fing an zu lächeln. „Aber das ist doch was ganz anderes... Natürlich war ich entäuscht wegen Luke, aber das hier möchte ich nur wenn du auch wirklich willst. Ok?"Er nahm ihren Kopf in die Hand und zwang sie somit, ihn anzugucken. Sie nickte leicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich weiter gegangen wäre, wenn ich schon erfahrungen hätte, aber...."Sie biss sich wieder auf die Lippe. Er guckte sie erstaund an. „Heißt das, du und Luke habt noch nicht.....?"Sie gab ihm recht. „Du hast noch nie...? Hast du Angst?"Sie wurde noch roter. „Ein bisschen...."Er küsste sie kurz auf den Mund und erhob sich dann einwenig, um sich wieder neben Ellie zu legen. „Jack?"Er guckte sie fragend an. Sie versuchte ihren Busen zu bedecken, was ihr aber nur zum Teil gelang. Er fing an zu grinsen. „Ein T-Shirt?"Er hatte Ellie noch nie so beschämend gesehen wie jetzt. Er angelte sein Shirt und bot es ihr an. Sie nahm es immer noch erötet an. Schnell zog sie es an. Er schnappte sich seine Decke, die am Bettende lag und zog sie über Ellie und sich. Sie legte wieder ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und überlegte. Soll ich ihn wirklich fragen? Sie hob ihren Kopf wieder und guckte in seine Augen. „Jack, ich muss dich was fragen...."Er holte seinen Arm vom Kopf wieder vor uns legte ihn um Ellie. „Frag."„Du weißt jetzt, dass ich noch nie, aber wie stehts mit dir? Bitte lach nicht. Das ist mir echt wichtig. Ich weiß eigentlich fragt man sowas nicht..."Er lächelte noch mehr. „Du kannst mich alles fragen. Zu deiner Frage. Nein, mit wem den? Außer dir hatte ich noch keine Freundin."Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Jack merkte dies und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er sah sie fragend an. „Naja, ich mein ich möchte schon wissen, ob du schon erfahrungen gesammelt hast."Er küsste ihre Nasenspitze. Plötzlich....  
  
13. Kapitel ...kam Alice rein. Jack und Ellie guckten erschrocken und Alice musterte Ellie streng. „Ich dachte, ich könnte dir vertrauen, Ellie...."Sie ging wieder raus. Ellie sprang auf und wollte ihr hinterher. Jack hielt sie an der Hand fest. „Wie meinte sie das?"Er wußte nicht, was er davon halten soll. Insbesondere weil Ellie Kahlweiß angelaufen war. „Ich sags dir später. Ich muss jetzt erstmal Alice hinter her."Sie lief in Alice Zimmer und sah, dass Alice auf ihrem Bett saß. „Was willst du, Ellie? Geh wieder zu Jack und vergnüg dich mit ihm..."Ellie setzte sich neben sie. „Aber es ist doch garnichts passiert, Alice! Wir haben nicht..."sie wurde leiser: „miteinander geschlafen. Wir haben geklärt, dass ich noch nicht bereit dafür bin..."Alice guckte sie an. „Wirklich?"Ellie nickte. „Sorry, Ellie, dass ich so ausgerastet bin, aber in dieser Welt ein Kind zu kriegen ist schwer. Ausserdem bist du selbst noch ein Kind!"Ellie guckte skeptisch. „Vorhin meintest du, dass ich alt genug bin um mit Jack, du weißt schon..." Ellie wurde leicht rot. „Ja, schon aber weißt du, in deinem Alter ist es noch nicht richtig ein Kind zu kriegen."Ellie stand auf und guckte ihre Schwester böse an. „Trudy und Amber haben auch schon Kinder und sie sind glücklich!!!"Auch Alice stand auf und packte Ellies rechte Schulter. „Ja, aber wo sind die Väter von Bray und Brady? Weg. Ich will nicht, dass dir auch sowas passiert. Versteh doch. Und was wäre, wenn du das Kind verlieren würdest? Das ist das schlimmste, was dir passieren kann!"Ellie schlug die Hand weg. „Aber ich bin doch garnicht schwanger! Du redest ja grad so, als wäre dir sowas passiert!"Alice guckte auf den Boden. „Es ist mir ja auch passiert. Als der Virus ausbrach, war ich von Selan schwanger.... Ich habe das Kind verloren, und weißt du, was das schlimmste daran ist?"Ellie war geschockt. „Ich kann keine Kinder mehr kriegen!!!!"Die letzten Wörter hatte Alice nur so geschrien und lief aus der Mall. Ellie blieb verdattert zurück. Sie merkte wie sie anfing zu weinen.... Sie hatte Angst, dass ihr sowas passieren könnte. Sie konnte doch nicht den rest ihres Lebens, Jack nie das Geschenk geben, womit sie ihm glücklich machen könnte. Sie will ihn doch nicht entäuschen. Sie sank auf die Knie und umarmte sich selbst.  
  
14. Kapitel Jack ging aus seinem Zimmer raus, um nach Ellie und Alice zu gucken. Beinahe hätte Alice ihn umgerannt. Sie lief einfach weiter. Er wusste nicht, was er denken soll. Die sonst so starke Alice sollte geweint haben? Er ging weiter zu Alice Zimmer. Kurz davor hörte er ein schlurzen. Er ging rein und sah seine Freundin am Boden sitzen. Ihre Hände umfasste ihre Beine und ihr Kopf lag auf ihren Knien. Jack ging langsam zu ihr hin und setze sich neben sie. Zärtlich streichelt er ihr über den Rücken. Kurz schaut sie auf und sah Jack. Er nahm sie in den Arm. Jetzt weinte sie noch mehr. Er merkte, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte und nahm sie noch mehr in seine Arme. So vergingen die Minuten. Ellie beruhigte sich langsam. Somit gingen sie zurück in sein Zimmer. Sie setzten sich aufs Bett. „Was ist passiert?" Jack wischte seiner Freundin die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie guckte auf ihre Hände und knetete diese. „Wo soll ich Anfangen???"Er streicht ihre Haare hinter ihr Ohr. „Am Anfang..."Er küsste ihre Wange. Sie kuschelt sich gegen seine Brust. Bevor er zu Alice Zimmer ging, hatte er sich wieder ein T-Shirt angezogen. „Wir haben uns nach dem Frühstück unterhalten, ich und Alice... Sie meinte, ich solle das alles nicht überstürzen, denn jetzt sind wir die Erwachsenen. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich auf sie höre. Und dann kam sie ja bei uns rein und dachte das, was wir nicht gemacht haben. Als ich bei ihr im Zimmer war, hatte sie mir einen Vortrag darüber gehalten, was passieren könnte..."Jack stutzte. „Aber das wissen wir doch...!"Sie sah ihn endlich an. „Nicht nur, dass ich schwanger werden kann, sondern auch, dass ich das Kind dann auch verlieren kann oder ohne Mann da steh." Er gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss. „Ich werde dich nie verlassen, dass verspreche ich dir!!!."Er überlegt kurz. „Aber deswegen, fangt ihr doch nicht an zu weinen..."Ellie drückte sich mehr an ihn. „Alice war, als der Virus ausbrach, schwanger. Sie hat das Kind verloren und kann jetzt nie mehr Kinder kriegen..."Wieder fing sie an zu weinen. „Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll..... Ich will nicht, dass mir das gleiche passiert.... Aber deswegen auf all das schöne verzichten?"Sie weinte immer mehr. Er legte seinen Kopf auf ihren und sie legte ihr Gesicht ganz nah an seinen Hals. 15 minuten war schweigen im Walde. Ellie beruhigte sich langsam wieder. „Ellie, ich möchte das du eins weißt, es heißt nicht, wenn wir miteinander schlafen, dass du schwanger wirst und wenn doch heißt es aber nicht automatisch, dass du das Kind verlierst. Schon vor dem Virus haben Frauen Kinder verloren und trotzdem haben andere nicht aufgehört, miteinander zu schlafen. Auch die, die Kinder verloren haben, haben weiter hin mit ihren Männern geschlafen."Sie blinzelte ihn böse an. „Willst du mir jetzt vorwürfe machen, damit ich mit dir schlafe, Jack? Aber sonst geht's dir noch gut, oder?"Sie zeigte ihm den Vogel und wollte sich aus der Umarmung befreien, doch er ließ sie nicht los.  
  
15. Kapitel Er war eindeutig der stärkere und so konnte sich Ellie noch so wehren... „Ellie, nein!!!! Ich wollte dir damit lediglich sagen, dass das Dinge sind, die man nicht voraus sagen kann. Es kann genauso sein, dass du niemals schwanger wirst oder das du ein gesundes Kind gebährst!"Sie wehrte sich immer noch, doch Jack zog sie immer näher an sich heran und irgendwann gab sie es auf. Langsam lockerte er den Griff. „Du liebst mich doch garnicht!!! Du willst nur mit mir ins Bett!!!"sie weinte immer mehr. Auch Jack wurde langsam böse. „Woher willst du wissen, dass ich dich nicht liebe? Häh? Woher?"Er hatte das total angreifend zu ihr gesagt. „Mensch Ellie, Ich liebe dich..... Hörst du? Ich liebe dich, egal was kommt."Er wurde immer leiser und hoffte auch sie würde sich dadurch beruhigen. „Du kannst mich doch garnicht lieben! Keiner mag mich, deswegen hauen alle die ich mag wieder ab! Meine Eltern, die Erwachsenen, meine Freunde, Luke, Alice und du wirst auch noch abhauen!!!!"Langsam wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen soll. „Ach, und weil alle Erwachsenen dich nicht mochten, sind sie gestorben, Ellie? Was denkst du, warum Alice dir das erzählt hat? Sie hat Angst! Angst davor, dass dir das gleiche passiert! Und weißt du warum? Weil sie dich liebt, genau wie Luke dich geliebt hat. Ich könnte jetzt gehen, aber ich bleibe bei dir! Weil ich liebe dich. Ich kann es so lange sagen, bist du mir glaubst! Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich...."Er merkte wie sich Ellie wieder beruhigte. „Meinst du das ernst? Jack?"Er küsste sie wieder auf die Nasenspitz. „Ich meinte alles ernst!"Sie schmiegte sich wieder an ihn. „Jack, ich habe Angst!!! Ich will kein Kind verlieren.... Und will nicht wieder von den Leuten verlassen werden, die ich liebe! Ich will nicht, dass du weg bist... Aber ich will vorallem nicht, dass ich dir das schönste wegnehme, was ich machen kann."Selbst wenn sie wollte, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr weinen. Sie hatte einfach keine Tränen mehr. Er überlegte, was sie damit meinte... „Was meinst du mit, dass schönste?"Sie gab ihn einen Kuss und antwortete: „Mit dir zu schlafen....."Er drückte sie von sich weg. „Das ist nicht das schönste Geschenk, was du machen kannst! Das schönste und tollste Geschenk bist du, mein Schatz! Ellie, ich glaube du hast eine kleine falsche Sichtweise von uns Jungs. Wir denken oft an das eine, aber das ist nicht alles was wir wollen."Sie rutschte von ihm weg. „Aber..... aber der Typ bei den Technos....!"Jack musterte sie grundlich. Sie guckte so geschockt. Sie zitterte und ganz blass war sie wieder...  
  
16. Kapitel „Welcher Techno? Ellie, was hat er gemacht?"Auch er zitterte, aber nicht aus dem gleichen Grund wie Ellie. Er spürte Wut. Wut gegen über den Technos. Sie guckte Jack mit gläsernen Augen an. Sie hatte also doch noch tränen. „Einer hatte...."Sie brach ab und fing richtig an zu weinen. „Ellie, wenn du noch nicht reden kannst, dann brauchst du noch nicht." „Doch ich muss.... Er wollte mich...."Wieder brach sie ab und ein Zitteranfall überkam sie. Jack nahm sie wieder in seine Arme. Doch sie befreite sich und versuchte zumindestens fest in Jacks Augen zu gucken. Das war nicht einfach, weil ihr ihre eigenen Tränen den Weg verspähren. „Er wollte mich vergewaltigen!!! Er meinte, Männer brauchen das von Mädchen. Es ist ein Geschenk..... Das tollste Geschenk...."Jetzt weinte sie noch mehr und fiel Jack in die Arme. „Aber er hat es nicht geschafft?!?"Ellie guckte wieder hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Er nahm mich mit nach drausen, in den Wald. Da zog er sich aus und versuchte das gleiche auch bei, aber ich bin ihm Entkommen. Es war so dunkel, da wars es nicht so schwer..."Er küsste auf ihre Haare und wieg sie wie ein kleines Kind hin und her. Jetzt weiß er endlich, warum sie so verändert war. Es muss einfach schrecklich für sie bei den Technos gewesen sein. Er wurde ganz gut behandelt, weil er sich mit Pc auskennt. Ihn hatten sie dann gebraucht. Sie saßen lange so da. Ellie weinte zwar nicht mehr, aber sie fühlte sich bei Jack in den Armen sehr geborgen. Jack guckte zur Uhr. In einer halben Stunden hatten sie eine Besprechung mit den Mallrats. Er hoffte, Alice sei wieder da. Für ihn war sie auch schon wie eine Schwester geworden. Er konnte sie verstehen und er wollte mit ihr reden. Ins besonders, weil er Ellie kannte. Sie würde sich nicht so schnell mit Alice vertragen, egal wie leid sie ihr tat. „Ellie? Wir müssen uns langsam fertig machen. In einer halben Stunden haben wir Besprechung."Er guckte zu sich runter. Ellie hatte die Augen geschlossen. Sie schlief. Jetzt musste er grinsen, den sie hatte immer noch eine leichte Röte im Gesicht. Vielleicht kam es auch von der ganzen Aufregung, aber er hatte auch das Gefühl, sie wisse nicht, wie sie mit ihm Umgehen soll. „Hey, Ellie!"Sie machte langsam die Augen auf und guckte direkt in Jacks braune Augen. Sie blinzelte verschlafen, weil sie sich nicht gleich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte. „Ops, ich bin wohl eingeschlafen."Sie streichelte Jacks Oberkörper. „Danke, dass du für mich da bist... Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich machen soll."Er lächelte sie glücklich an. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr vor und schloß die Augen. Ellie machte es ihm nach. Zärtlich küsste er ihren Mund, als er ihn gefunden hatte. Er spürte, wie das Kribbeln in seinem Magen wieder began. Ellie öffnete leicht mit ihrer Zunge seinen Mund. Er ließ sie gewähren. Sie erkundigte mit ihrer Zunge ganz langsam seinen Mund. Sie wollte alles von ihm kennen. Sie ging mit ihr seine Zähne nach, küsste ihn dann ganz kurz normal und fing dann an mit seiner Zunge zu spielen. Ganz vorsichtig spielten sie miteinander. Jack merkte, dass das kribbeln immer mehr wurde. Auch Ellie fühlte es bei ihr. Sie merkten, sie gehören zusammen. Sie wurden immer vordernder, als Jack plötzlich aufhört und sie anguckte. „Lass uns nicht zu weit gehen.... Wir müssen uns anziehen. In ein paar Minuten wird Mouse her kommen und uns abholen. Dann solltest du lieber deine eigenen Klammoten anhabe."Sie guckte ihn entäuscht an, merkte dann aber, dass er recht hat. Sie löste sich von ihm und holte ihr T-Shirt und BH. „Jack, könntest du mir kurz beim BH helfen?"Er ging auf sie zu und schloss den BH. Dabei lies er sich nicht nehmen ihre Schulterblätter zu küssen und sie von hinten zu umarmen. „Ich liebe dich, Jack!"Sie drehte sich um und küsste ihn nochmal. Dann zog sie schnell ihr T-Shirt an, da sie Schritte gehört hatte.  
  
17. Kapitel Da bog auch schon Mouse um die Ecke. Jack drehte sich zu ihr um. „Hi Mouse, geht's schon los?"Mouse musterte Jack erstmal, er sah anders aus. Anders als heute Morgen und die letzten Tage seid er da war. Er strahlte so. „Nicht direkt, die Besprechung fällt aus, aber das Essen ist fertig."Sie ging aus dem Zimmer und Ellie kam mit Jack ihr hinter her. Er schnappte sich ihre Hand und strahlte sie glücklich an. Auch sie strahlte. Sie kammen in die Küche. Ellie schaute sich um. Sie suchte Alice. Auch Jack suchte sie. Ellie guckte ihn traurig an, da sie sie nicht gefunden hat. Er drückte ihre Hande und führte sie in eine Richtung, in die sie noch nicht geguckt hatte. Und da saß sie. Ellie lies Jacks Hand los und ging zu ihr. Sie umarmte sie und flüsterte ihr ein „Sorry"ins Ohr. Jack kam jetzt auch zu ihr und er setzte sich auf einen der Stühle um den Tisch herum. Ellie tat es ihm nach. Alice guckte Jack an. „Sorry, dass ich was falsches von dir gedachte habe. Ich habe einfach Angst um meine kleine Schwester und auch um dich. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das Überstanden hättet..."Jack nickte ihr zu und begann zu Essen. Auch Ellie und Alice aßen. Jack wunderte sich, Ellie aß nicht sehr viel. Sie hatten einen halben Teller Bohnensuppe gegessen. Er beobachtete sie. „Warum guckst du mich so komisch an?"Ellie bemerkte es, obwohl sie ihn nicht anguckte. „Darf meine Freundin nicht ansehen?"Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wieso ist du so wenig, Ellie?" Jetzt guckte sie ihn an. „Ich hab keinen großen Hunger..."Alice musterte sie. „Wenn es wegen mir ist, musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe das verkraftet."Ellie nickte. Sie wusste nur nicht, wie sie ab jetzt mit Alice umgehen sollte. Auch die anderen beiden hatten jetzt aufgegessen. „Wollen wir uns noch mal ruhig unterhalten, Ellie? Wir drei?"Sie war sich noch nicht schlüssig. Jack drückte ihre Hand. „Ok. Wann, jetzt?"Alice stand auf und nickte. Ellie und Jack machten es ihr nach. Jack brachte noch schnell die gebrauchten Teller in die Küche und ging dann mit den beiden in Alice Zimmer.  
  
18. Kapitel „Vor beginn unseres Gespräches, möchte ich euch noch was sagen. Ihr könnt über alles mit mir sprechen. Ich habe damit kein Problem. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass ihr euer Leben kaputt macht."Ellie und Jack hatten sich auf Alices Bett gesetzt und Alive selbst saß auf einen Stuhl den beiden gegenüber. Das Pärchen hielt Händchen, was am Anfang Alice zum schmunzeln gebracht hatte. Sie waren so süß zusammen. „Warum hattest du mir das damals nicht gesagt?"Alice lächelte etwas schief. „Naja, du warst noch so jung und ich wollte dich nicht belassten. Ich wollte damit alleine klar kommen, verstehst du?"Ellie nickte leicht. „Ja schon, aber heute kam das so überaschend. Du hörtest dich so, als wäre ich schon schwanger und das das auf jeden Fall passieren würde..."„Also bei unserem ersten Gespräch, warst du ja nicht mit Jack zusammen und ich wollte damit eigentlich nur sagen, dass man über die Dinge nach denken soll, bevor man es ausführt. Beim zweiten, ok, da war ich etwas sauer, weil du zu mir sagst, ich könne dir vertrauen und dann hast du genau das gemacht, wovor ich dich gewarnt habe. Und ich wollte dich dann nur auf die möglichen Konsequenzen aufmerksam machen. Ich wollte euch nichts verbieten. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass ihr dann unglücklich werdet. Jetzt schon ein Kind für euch, ist einfach noch zu früh., versteht ihr?"Beide nickten. „Von mir aus könnt ihr jetzt gehen." Damit erhoben sich Ellie und Jack und gingen zurück in ihr Zimmer. 


End file.
